Rose Bushes
by spoonorita
Summary: Isa's neighbor stood outside his house, a water hose in his hand as he watered his front yard, watching curiously as the redheaded boy that the neighbor's kid always hung around with ran naked down the street.


Isa slapped his hand across his mouth, keeping his voice to himself, even though the only ones who were home to hear it were lea and himself. Lea removed Isa's hand from his face, pinning it beside Isa's head and twining their fingers together, and Isa gasped in retaliation. His legs were hooked over Lea's shoulders, being pushed closer to his chest each time Lea leaned forward. It felt good.

_"Isa..."_ It was quiet, and Isa might not have heard it if Lea's face hadn't been so close to his.

_"Lea,"_ he replied in a low moan, unhooking himself from Lea's shoulders to wrap his legs around his waist, pulling lea closer with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

_"Isa? Isa, honey?"_

Isa's heart thudded and his stomach dropped, and he kicked Lea away before he could even think twice. Lea bounced away and landed on his backside at the foot of the bed, sputtering out complaints.

"What the hell, Isa!?"

"Lea! Hide!" Isa snapped in a harsh whisper, as his mother's voice sounded from the hall again. Oh god, when did she get home and why didn't he hear her?

Isa jumped out of bed, grabbing his and Lea's clothes from their scattered resting places around his room and started shoving them under his pillow. Lea desperately looked around the room for someplace that he might be able to fit behind or under, before panic took control and he slid Isa's window open and did a nose-dive out it, completly naked.

Isa heard the window open, and just barely caught Lea making a very dangerous dive out his second-floor bedroom window.

"Lea! Wait! Just hide in the closet -" but he was too late.

"Isa?" His mother knocked on his bedroom door, and carefully opening it.

Isa jumped back into his bed, yanking his covers back over himself and hoping none of their clothes were hanging out from under his pillow as his mother walked into his room.

"Isa? Could you help me get the groceries out of the car?"

"Uhh..." Isa grunted, pulling the covers tighter around himself.

"Isa? Are you okay?"

Before Isa could respond, his mother had crossed the room and held a concerned hand up to his forehead. Isa's body was still flushed and he was sweaty, and he prayed to whatever deity that was out there that she couldn't smell sex on him.

"Hon, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?"

"Um..." Isa let out a fake cough, roughening his voice before answering. "No, not really. But give me a minute and I'll come downstairs."

His mother sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. "No, don't worry about it. I can get it. You just stay up here and rest,"

She pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning back around and leaving the room, closing his door behind her. Isa let out a heavy sigh, trembling from the close call, but relieved that he'd gotten away with it.

Meanwhile, Lea laid sprawled under Isa's window, letting out a pained groan. He'd survived the fall without major injury -winding himself though in the process- but the only thing that had broken his fall was Isa's mother's rose bushes. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, the thorns from the rose bushes sticking to his body.

He heaved himself up off the ground, limping naked across Isa's front lawn before he regained his footing and started sprinting down the street toward his house.

Isa's neighbor stood outside his house, a water hose in his hand as he watered his front yard, watching curiously as the redheaded boy that the neighbor's kid always hung around with ran naked down the street. He shook his head and went back to watering his lawn.

Just as Lea rounded the corner, out of sight, Isa's mother walked through the front door to retrieve the rest of the groceries.

"What happened to my rose bushes!?" She shrieked, nearly dropping the grocery bags when she turned back around and saw her flattened bushes.

The neighbor shook his head again. "Damn teenagers," he muttered to himself under his breath.


End file.
